1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an attaching and detaching body and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus is proposed that includes a developer accommodation container for supplying developer consumed in association with image formation operation and an attaching and detaching body capable of being replaced, by attaching and detaching, in order to change or repair a worn member.